My Angel
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: What happens when Hatori stumbles across a device that lifts the curse for about 24 hours? What happens when a stranger gets mixed up with the beloved Tohru?
1. Chapter 1

**HI this is our very first fanfic. Yay I'm so excited...we do not own fruits basket but I do have the anime and some of the manga... and I wish  
I owned Kyo. I LOVE HIM! squeeeeels and hugs Kyo so tight he deflates ooops sorry. Oh yea right now ill be writing the first two chapters  
by the way this is Dark'sangel incase you were wondering.**

**KYO: can you get on with it already  
ME: I'm getting there, sheesh  
any ways lets begin the fanfic enjoy!**

Chapter one

A low ringing was heard through the Sohma house. Shigure, being the the only who could hear it, had to answer. He walked out of his office, to the phone in the hall.  
He waited three seconds before picking up the phone "Hello?" Shigure said calmly into the phone.

"Shigure" Came Hatori's voice. "I need to speak with you, the matter is important, that's all you need to know" Shigure raised his eyebrow. A grin set on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, leaning against the wall. "Do you miss my heated, loving touch and warm embrace...?" Hatori pinched the bride of his nose; he really didn't have time for this right now. Akito was giving him enough trouble at the main house." No, you idiot. I'm coming over so everyone can hear the news." After that, he hung up.

Shigure blinked, his mind not registering that fact that Hatori just hung up. With a shrug, he hung up the phone. "Hmmm..." Shigure thought to himself as Tohru came around the corner wearing a big smile. "Good morning, Shigure!" Shigure snapped out of thought, smiling at his little flower. "G-morning, Tohru. Back from the store?" Tohru shook her head wildly, sitting the bag on the dinning room table. "Can you get-" Shigure grinned, the bag already in hand. "You didn't even have to ask".

They walked into the kitchen, Shigure sitting the bag on the counter so Tohru could put up it's content. As he watched her, he besides to make small talk. "You know, Tohru, Hatori was just on the phone…" Tohru stopped, turning herself around. Giving Shigure her full attention. Shigure saw worry in her eyes. Not liking that look, he got down to the point. "Hari will be coming over soon. He says he as important news." He said, walking over to Torhru, who still had a slight worry in her eye.

He graded her hand with both of his. Giving them a reassuring squeezing. He gave her a warming smile. "Torhu, there is no reason to worry about Hatori. All he told me was that he had some important news he would like to disgust with us. Ok?" Torhu sighed. Looking up at the man she thought of as a big brother she never had. She squeezed Shigure hands back, letting him know she understood. "I'll go make a spot for him at the table." Shigure feeling her warm, soft hands slip out of his with a sigh.

As Tohru trotted off Yuki came down from his bedroom. A scowl on his face. Probably from doing homework. "Good morning, Yuki." Yuki didn't even look at him. Just walked pass him to the snack cabinet. "Good morning, who called?" Shigure was sitting down now. At the table, re-reading his latest novel. Checking it for mistakes. "Oh, it was just Hari; he is coming over to tell everyone something important." Yuki graded a box of Pocky "Oh, really? When will he-"

Before Yuki could finish, they heard a scream coming from the kitchen. "Miss Honda!" They ran to the kitchen to find her on the floor, standing in front of her was a boy who looked to be about their age, he was tall and had dark purple hair. "Miss Honda! Are you alright?" Yuki said as he reached out his hand to help her up.

"Yes. I-I'm fine, just a little startled." Hatori walked into the room. Looking at the scene with a slight curiosity. Be siding he didn't even _want_ to know, he dismissed it. "Sorry about that, everyone. Kyo let us in." Tohru, back on her feet, recovering from shock, besides to make this whole situation a little less awkward then is already was.

"Oh...Ah…let's sit down in the living room." Shigure, following Torhru's lead, helped out a little. "Great idea, my little flower. This way, please everyone." Shigure showed them to the living room. After a few moments, every one was finally settled around the coffee table sipping their tea. Hatori began to speak, "Everyone, I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine. This is doctor Mousy." Mousy put his tea down on the table. Straitening his shirt out. "Please, call me Dark,"

He glanced at Torhru; a grin appeared on his face. And Yuki didn't like that fact. He stood up, walked over to Torhru, and got down on left knee. He locked his eyes with Torhrus, gently grading her hand, and planting his lips on her hand. Yuki got a look that could kill in his eyes. They darken, appearing almost black. No one notice, because all eyes were on Torhru. She turned a shade of red. Like cherries.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Dark"  
Seeing Dark smirk like he did, did _not_ sit with Yuki well at all. He cut in. "I'm Yuki Sohma. Nice to meet you." Kyo just sat there. Flicking his wrist at Dark "Kyo"  
Shigure grinned. He thought he sesened some jealousy in the air. He knew this was going to be one interesting afternoon

"I'm Shigure; though there is no need for me to introduce myself, I'm sure Hari has told you all about me" Dark, removing his eyes from Torhru for the first time, looked at Shigure like he grew a second head. "Uh... actually no, he hasn't." Shigure was looking like he was about to cry. Going into a corner with dark clouds over his head. "Hari, how could you do this to me, all those wonderful nights we shared together..." Hatori rolled his eyes and sighed quietly. He was wondering how he put up with Shigure all those years.

"Now that you all have met, Dark has something he would like to show you." Dark had a blank look on his face. Blink once. Twice… "Oh, right! Almost forgot." Dark reached into an old dirty bag that was sitting next to him. He then pulled out a strange black box. "I kind of found out about the Sohma curse a month after I met Hatori." They all stared at him and Hatori astonished. "How the hell did you two meet anyway?" Kyo wondered. He wasn't normally a curious person, but this... …item Dark was talking about couldn't help but make him that way. "That is not important right now, Kyo." Hatori butted in. "Right, then." Dark popped off the lid to the strange box and inside…..

**Hahahaha cliff hanger, I'm sorry I know this chapter is really short and slow but I promise it will get better please r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is the second chapter Yay! First I would like to say thank you to nightfall2525 and Rayn Lake for reviewing and to Kenya for giving me some tips on my first chapter, please forgive me about it not being very descriptive, and I probably did have a lot of spelling and grammar problems, but thanks for your pointers I'll try to remember them. Oh , I have a story to tell you guys, It was hilarious, today it was mix-match day and I was wearing a flip-flop (I never wear flip-flops unless I'm at the beach) and I was getting on the bus and as I reached the second step my foot ran into the step and I fell on the stair hitting my shoulder and landing on my ass. My friend started cracking up. **

**Kyo: a wonderful story but what does that have to do with this?  
Me: nothing I just wanted to tell them. Oh, yeah we have a guest today.  
incase you're wondering we'll have guest characters to speak with us, if there are any characters you would like to see here please tell me  
Kyo: great rolls eyes  
Kagura: Kyo I missed you my darling why haven't you called me..  
Kyo: What the hell is she doing here!  
Kagura: KYOOO HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME… (punches and strangles him)  
Me: oooh, poor Kyo (you see Kagura killing Kyo in the background)  
Kyo: uuuuuuuugh……  
Kagura: oh no Kyo who did this to you? Why would someone do such a thing?  
Kyo: please….can you start the story?  
Me: sure...  
We do not own Fruits Basket though I do have the anime and most of the manga I wish I owned Kyo though. Uh….. Ooops shouldn't have said that  
Kyo: awww ….crap  
Kagura: KYYYYOOOO…..**

Chapter two: I love you  
10:30 pm Sunday

"is that..."Yuki started to say as Kyo interrupted,

"what the hell is it?" He said trying to annoy Yuki, and it obviously worked Yuki glared at him, making Kyo smirk slightly.

"It's a collar" said Dark. "But not just any collar, this collar can stop your curses transformation process,"

"For how long!?" Yelled Kyo,

"Why don't you let him finish before you interrupt, stupid cat"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU YA DAMN RAT!"

"oh hush let him finish" Hatori interrupted

. "It can stop the process for about twenty-four hours." "Now there are some side effects...

" "Who cares tell us how to use it!" Ky o said eagerly

"Isn't that great Yuki? Even if it is for twenty-four hours" Tohru said happily with a huge smile on her face. Yuki smiled back a wonderful smile that made Tohru blush a light red. "Will you and Hatori stay for dinner?" She asked Hatori and Drak politely.

"I'm terribly sorry Tohru-kun but I must be going."

"Oh that's alright Dark-kun, maybe another time?"

"Are you leaving too Hari, we didn't even get to have any fun." Shigure pouted.

"Fortunately I have to drive Dark home; I'll see you tomorrow I suppose."

"Wait Dark didn't tell us how to use the collar." Kyo said ecstatically.

"Oh right sorry." He handed Shigure and Kyo their collars. and they took them enthusiastically. "Here you are Yuki" Dark said handing him the round black collar. Yuki looked at it before hesitantly taking it from Dark's hand. "Alright what you have to do to get it open is push the little red button next to the collar's clamp, slip it around your neck like a necklace and close it till you here a click. To reset the collar when the twenty-four hours are up push in the blue button next to the red button. It's as easy as 1, 2, 3.

Kyo placed the collar around his neck closing it till it clicked. Everyone watched him put it on.

"How do we know it works?" asked Tohru dumnfoundly. Kyo took a hold of Tohru and gently squeezed her fragile body. They were all in shock. No poof, no transformation of any sort.

"Wow it really works!" Exclaimed the now really excited Tohru.

"Of course it works my dear Tohru kun." Dark said with a sly smile. Yuki noticed and hated the way he spoke to Tohru, or even the way he looked at her, it made him sick.

"Well it's late we must be off Dark lets go. I'll see you tomorrow Shigure, Goodbye Yuki, Kyo. Goodbye Tohru."

"Bye everyone it was nice meeting all of you" Dark stepped closer to Tohru, his chest touching hers, he moved his mouth to her ear, "I especially enjoyed meeting you, Tohru-kun." She blushed deep a deep red.

"Uh...uh have a goodnight, drive safely.

"Buh bye" said Shigure. While raising his hand to his mouth to cover the yawn escaping his throat Shigure said, "Phew, I am tired, a lot has happened in only one day. Well get a goodnights sleep you three, you have a test tomorrow." he slowly walked off to his study and slid the door shut.

The three of them walked up the stairs, "Goodnight Kyo!"

"Night" he went into his room and shut the door. "Goodnight Yuki, sweet dreams" Tohru said with a smile.

"Goodnight Miss Honda." He leaned in close to her and gently planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he walked into his room and shut the door.

Tohru stood there with a small blush on her face for a moment… "I love you" she whispered to herself, and then she too went into her bedroom and fell asleep.

5:30am Monday

Kyo walked out of his room half a wake with his hand under his shirt scratching the flesh underneath it.(1) As he went to go to the bathroom Yuki rushed in and slammed the door in Kyo's face, now a wake Kyo was furious, "Dammit Yuki." Kyo yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. Tohru walked out of her room all ready for school and heading her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"Stupid ass pretty boy shut me out of the bathroom,"

"If you have to go that bad just go outside. Stupid cat" came Yuki's voice from the other side of the door.

Right before Kyo was about to yell again, "Um...Kyo why don't you use the downstairs bathroom? Shigure isn't up yet so it's unoccupied."

"Oh, yeah sorry for waking you up Tohru."

"OhnoyoudidntwakemeupKyoiwasalreadyupanywaysand and…"

Kyo laughed at her, "Calm down just accept my apology and go make some food, I'm starving."

"Ok Kyo." After that Tohru went downstairs and started to make the three men breakfast.

About an hour later…

"Good morning Tohru kun. What's for breakfast this time?" Asked Shigure.

"Oh, I made eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon with milk or coffee."

"Mmmmmm sounds delicious." After Tohru set the food on the table they all sat and ate the wonderful food Tohru had made.

"That was great Miss Honda, thank you"

"Yes that was absolutely exquisite, I ate so much I could explode"

"That was really good." Tohru stood up and took the dishes to the kitchen. Then she rushed up stairs to brush her teeth.

meanwhile in Kyo's room…

Kyo watched himself in the mirror contently as he put on the black collar Dark had given him. "Damn," Kyo said aloud, "Its cold"

Suddenly his door flew open, "Kyooo," Yelled Tohru, in her usual happy go lucky personality. "Its time to go to school, are you ready?"

"I'll be down in a second," replied Kyo, being a little ashamed of him self for being startled when Tohru came in. There wasn't really anything wrong with wanting to wear the collar, "I mean I could hug every girl in school and it wouldn't matter," Kyo ran down the stairs, slipped on his shoes, and went outside to meet Tohru and Yuki.

After school

''That stupid cat, he ran around the whole school hugging every girl he could fine, that cocky bastard he thinks..." at that moment someone tapped Yuki on the shoulder lightly.

"Yuki!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Oh, hello Miss Honda," Yuki gave Tohru a beautiful smile that made her heart melt.

She blushed lightly, "How was the student council meeting today?"

"Oh, it was the same as always, Manabe kept bothering me about some idiotic topic, I don't even remember what it was about. What are you still doing here, I thought you had to work today?"

"Well I got the day off and, I was just helping Uo with some homework."

"Then would you like to stop by the ice cream parlor with me?" "I'd love to Yuki.

**Yay I finished, I hope this chapter was better than the first please r&r**

**(1) some of that sentence quoted another sentence from one of my favorite fanfic authors, micahkitty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it was short, I didn't really have that much time to right, also I wasn't inspired when I wrote it, so I hope you still like it!! But please be my guest go right ahead and read this (hopefully) wonderful story!! (Oh, yea, sorry it was kinda cramped, I tryed to fix it. The thing is yea umm did I do the "new paragraph every time it switches speakers" thing correctly??)**

They walked silently towards the ice cream parlor. As soon as they got off school grounds, Yuki's smooth hand cupped Tohru's. Tohru thought she would faint halfway there. Gradually he laced his fingers with her's; he turned his head and looked at her with soft eyes.

After a couple of seconds Tohru turned and looked at him, panicked she asked, "Is there anything on my face?"

He just smiled at her and started looking at the path and simply replied, "No, not at all, I was just admiring how beautiful you are." Tohru blushed a very deep red, she was too shocked to reply, and the rest of the walk was silent.

When they arrived, Tohru pulled out her change purse "I'll pay -"

"Don't worry about it I've got it covered, save your money." Yuki interrupted.

"Uh, thank you so much." He just smiled in return. After they received their ice cream, they started home. "So Yuki what would you like for dinner?"

Yuki thought about it for a moment, "leeks" Tohru stopped dead in her tracks,

"But Kyo doesn't like leeks." Yuki grabbed her hand and then they started walking again. Finally, just before they were in eyesight of the house he kissed her cheek, softly. Tohru blushed, the most, right then.

Before Yuki headed over to his 'secret base' he turned to her "let's do this again sometime" His smile was so pure, then he disappeared toward the base. Tohru walked in the house and started cooking the leeks, Shigure walked in the front door.

"Shigure?" Tohru called to him, "have you seen Kyo?"

"I think he went to the dojo today, why?" Shigure responded with a pleasant innocent smile.

"Oh, well I'm cooking leeks tonight, and since he is working hard at the dojo, I was wondering if you could run to the store and get some salmon?" Shigure grabbed his keys and headed toward the door.

"Well then, I guess I'll be right back!" He smiled and walked out the door. Tohru smiled she was having on of her best days ever. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she was not aware of the phone ringing. Yuki ran in the house to get it, obviously on his way back in.

"Hello?" Yuki said

"Is Tohru there?" the familiar voice rang.

End Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3, the next chapter will be up asap. please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow it's the forth chapter how did ya'll like the last chap.? My partner and I have been kind of busy so that's why it was short. Any way I hope you like the story so far it's going kind of slow we'll try to pick up the pace. I'm writing another fic called my one and only, you should read it. Haru'srooster is also writing another fic. I forget what the name is, I think it's called you only live once. We do not own fruits basket but we have the manga and anime. enjoy.

Friday 4:50 at school

Tohru groggily walked to her locker, she was having a hard day. Besides the fact that her grades were dropping, she had a huge project due at the end of the month. Lately she had been late to work and Christmas was just around the corner, she wanted to get everybody something special, including her new friend, Dark.

"Tohru?" she heard Yuki's comforting voice call from behind her.

"Hello Yuki. Why are you here at the school so late?"

"I should probably ask you the same thing miss Honda."

"Oh, I was helping some of the freshmen with their homework, they're quite exhausting. Now I know how you feel."

Yuki let out a small laugh, "I had a student council meeting. The school usually has a parade every year so I thought I'd help out with decorating and organizing the plans for the floats."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad your helping out." Tohru beamed her usual enormous smiles. The ones she always gave Yuki and Kyo, well she pretty much gave those smiles to everyone but it meant more to Yuki.

"Tohru?" 

"Yeah?"

Yuki stepped closer to Tohru, pushing her up against the lockers. Tohru turned a bright red, she didn't know what to do and then she wondered why Yuki hadn't transformed. She glanced down at Yuki's neck seeing that he was actually wearing the collar Dark had given him.

"Uh, Yuki I…"

"Shhhhhh" Yuki's lips pressed against Tohru's. She could hear her heart beat pounding in her head, faster and faster. She wasn't sure what she should do, she didn't want to reject Yuki, she had dreamed about Yuki kissing her but she never thought it would happen. Finally Tohru gave in, she wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck, wanting to be closer. Their lips broke for air. Yuki slowly moved his hand up Tohru's shirt, but then he stopped.  
Tohru looked at him confused.

"Tohru"

"Ye, yes?"

"May I?" He asked looking down at her shirt .She understood why he had stopped. He wanted to make sure it was okay with her that he took her shirt off.

"Yes."

At that, Yuki slipped off Tohru's blouse, exposing her to the cool air flowing through the abandoned hallways of the school. Or so they thought. Someone was watching their every move in the shadows.

5:29

"We should probably go home, Shigure and that stupid cat are probably worried" Yuki said matter-of-factly.

"You're probably right, I haven't even made dinner for them yet. What do you think we should eat?" Tohru asked as she gently put her top back on. Yuki walked over to her and helped slip it over her head, he gently kissed her lovingly.

"I think we should have leeks." Yuki said slyly.

"Kyo's favorite." Tohru giggled. Hand in hand they walked home with the moon being the only thing guiding them.

At home

"WHERE THE HELL IS TOHRU AND THAT DAMN RAT!"

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo." Shigure said shaking his head. "You just don't get it do you?" Shigure said in his typical annoying novelist way.

"WHAT DON'T I GET?"

"Well, Tohru and Yuki are out late."

"SO?"

"They're out late, together. I can already see it now, Yuki and Tohru making lo…."

"AUUUUGH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Meanwhile outside the house

"Those idiots are at it again." Yuki sighed. You could hear furniture being thrown and poor Shigure was being slaughtered by Kyo.

Tohru opened the door, "We're home!" Kyo scurried to the door with Shigure crawling behind him.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to make you all dinner but we stopped by McDonalds and managed to get you something to eat."

"That's fine Tohru, thanks I'm starving." Kyo grabbed the bag from her hands and jolted to the kitchen. Tohru and Yuki watched as Shigure slithered into the kitchen and he plopped onto Kyo making him angry.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF?"

"But you hurt my feelings…"

"So?"

"say sorry!"

"HELL NO!

"Say sorry!" 

"AUUUGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh Tohru save me Kyo is trying to kill me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm going to bed, goodnight miss Honda." Yuki tenderly kissed Tohru's forehead before walking up the stairs to his room.

"I think I'll go to bed as well. Don't stay up too late you two." Tohru teased.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"What do you think it means my precious kitten?" 

"SHI-GUR-E…….."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The end. Wasn't that wonderful? Who could be the stranger lurking in the shadows? How much farther will Yuki and Tohru' s relationship go? And how does Kyo feel about Shugure?

Kyo: What do y' mean how does Kyo feel about Shigure? I don't feel anything but his annoying …….

Shigure: That's so mean Kyo, And to think, I thought we had something.

Me: awww, poor Shigure it's okay, Kyo is just afraid to admit he loves you.

Kyo: What? I don't love him…

Me: Kyo…..

Kyo: What?

Me: it's okay to tell people how y' feel, if your gay, your gay.

Kyo: I'm not gay

Me: I think you're a hot gay guy, though personally I'd like it more if you were bi.

Shigure: Yeah, he is a hot gay.

Kyo: I'M NOT GAY QUIT SAYING THAT.

Me: so your bi?

Kyo: NO DAMMIT!

Me: It's okay I'd still love you

Shigure: Me too!

Kyo: Auuuugh, I give up.

Please r&r thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**My angel- chapter five  
Mixed emotions**

Omg hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! we love you all sooo much. It's our fifth chapter I'm so happy wipes tears from eyes ahem okay this chapter is a double header, that means instead of only one of us writing a chap. It's both of us, I'll write half the chapter and when you see this, &&&&&&&&&& it means Haru'srooster is starting her part of the chapter.

Me: hey Kyooooooo?!  
Kyo: what is it now?  
Me: your wearing that collar right?  
Kyo: yea, why?  
Me: heeheeeheeehee  
Kyo: what? Why are you staring at me like that?!  
Me: walks closer to Kyo  
Kyo: No…get away! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Me: jumped on Kyo and is now holding him in an embracing hug.  
Kyo: get off a me!  
Me: I don't own fruits basket but I own the anime and some of the manga. And I get to hug Kyo! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha….**  
**

Friday December 5, 6:30 am

MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP….. Tohru's alarm clock rang through the house, she drowsily turned to face the clock and hit the snooze button.

She let a huge yawn escape her mouth as she stretched her arms out wide. She tottered to her window and pulled the blinds up. The gorgeous sun gleamed through the yard, shinning on everything in its grasp. Tohru noticed Kyo standing outside admiring the Techni-colored sky. "He must of just got back from his morning jog. I forgot to ask him for that favor I needed last night. I'll ask him after school," Tohru thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom and got ready for school. She slipped her uniform on and brushed her hair. As she walked out of the bathroom Kyo was standing there, staring at her. 

"Jeez, I thought you were never coming out of there."

"Morning Kyo, how was your jog today?"

"Fine, but why are you in your uniform?"

" Well, because there's a dress code at school that says we have to wear…"

Kyo looked at her trying so hard not to laugh, "Tohru, we have a day off today, they sent a newsletter to or homerooms yesterday telling us about, you idiot." Kyo started to snicker. Tohru's face turned a deep red. Kyo walked over to her and conked her on her head. "Maybe you should take a shower since you didn't really get to last night."

"Huh? Oh but I thought you were going take a shower?"

"Ladies first, I can wait, and when your done you can make some breakfast."

"Sounds like a good plan" "Kyo may have a bad temper sometimes but at least he has manners, he surprises me now and then. Just like Yuki, Kyo can be noble too."

"Tohru?" Are y' just gonna stand here all day or what?" Kyo said bluntly.

"Oh, uh sorry," Tohru watched as Kyo departed down the hall into his room.

An hour later Tohru was out of the shower and dressed. She wore a short pink dress and white colored panty-hose. She had purple ribbons in her chocolate brown hair that matched the dress. "Ah…" "I feel much better." Tohru walked down the steps as she dried the ends of her hair. Steam was rising from the top of her head, Shigure was on a trip for work and he hadn't paid the heating bill before he left so it was pretty cold through out the Sohma house, except for in the living room and the three separate bedrooms where Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru slept every night. She went into the kitchen and saw Kyo scrounging through the fridge for some milk.

"God dammit! There's no milk" Kyo said irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't have anytime to go to the store the other day after work and so I forgot all about it yesterday ……"

Kyo looked up from the fridge to see Tohru with a distressed look on her face. "What's with the face?"

"Well, I …I forgot to go to the store and now you don't have any milk.."

"Don't worry about it, I'll live one day without milk." Tohru's head was looking down to the floor. Kyo walked over to her and placed one finger under her chin and gently lifted it up. "It's okay." Kyo looked at her with kindness and he gave her a soft smile that was shocking. He never smiled like that, ever.

"I'll ask him." Tohru stood there thinking to herself on how she was going to ask him this.

"Kyo?"

"Yea?"

"I have a favor to ask you, I mean if it's not too much trouble."

"What is it?" They walked into the living room and sat down before talking again. Tohru was nervous. Kyo could tell by the way her face was flustered.

"It's okay Tohru , just ask me"

"Here it goes" "Kyowouldyouteachmehowtokiss!?" She said with her words all jumbled. But Kyo understood what she said, he just couldn't believe it. I ask why you want **_me_** to teach you how to….kiss?" Kyo asked. A little uncomfortable about saying the word kiss in front of Tohru.

"Well, I didn't know who else to ask and I thought maybe, if it's not too much to ask… I'm sorry I even brought it up, just forget it, act like it never happened." As Tohru stood up to walk away Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"It's okay, I'll teach you if you want, I don't mind." Kyo turned red at the thought of kissing Tohru. "What'll Yuki think if he finds out?" "Before we start, why do you want to learn how to kiss, and what kind of kiss do y' mean?"

"Well… I want to learn, so I can kiss…."

"Yuki right?" Kyo said abruptly.

"Umm….yeah that's right, and I mean uh….making out?" Tohru whispered.

"Oh, Well I should probably tell you the basics first, then we'll try it out, okay with you?"

"That's sounds great! Thank you Kyo" Tohru had became her usual cheery self again.

"Alright, just relax and don't be so nervous. You are gonna have butterflies because it's your first time. First we're going to practice on the back of our hands.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Okay, do as I do" Kyo raised his hand to his lips as Tohru watched intently.  
"Well, you do it too, I ain't doing this for my own health y' know."

"Uh…okay" Tohru followed Kyo's directions and did the same as he did.

Kyo pressed his lips to his hand and began kissing it tenderly, he then peered over at Tohru whose lips were pressing too hard.

"Hey! Tohru you don't want to suffocate him do ya?"

"Oh! Ooooooops! OH NO I SUFFOCATED YUKI I'M A TERRIBLE KISSER HE'LL NEVER WANT TO KISS ME NOW THAT HE'S DEAD!" Tohru yelled panicking.

Kyo Smirked, "Tohru come here." Tohru sat there staring at him dumbfoundedly.

"Ugh….fine" Kyo moved closer to Tohru so that their knees touched. "Close your eyes Tohru and relax your lips, when I kiss you just move your lips with mine."

"Uh…okay" Tohru closed her eyes and felt Kyo cup his hands around her cheeks and leaned in close, he closed his eyes and their lips met each others, Tohru turned red and opened her eyes slightly to see Kyo's face burning. She closed them again and began moving her lips with his, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and moved her body closer to his so that their chests touched, "it's a good thing Kyo's wearing that collar or we would have never been able to do this." At that moment Kyo pressed his tongue to her lips asking for entrance and Tohru complied. Kyo's tongue explored every part of Tohru's mouth, just then Tohru got an idea, she nipped at Kyo's bottom lip, taking it between her teeth and sucking on it. Kyo moaned into her mouth. Around the corner Yuki had watched the whole thing, he was furious and he could feel tears well up in his eyes, but he held them back as best as he could and just walked away. "I thought miss Honda liked me, I mean, the other day at the lockers after school……… damn that stupid cat." Yuki trudged up the stairs into his room slamming the door behind him loudly.

Tohru gasped and her and Kyo's lips parted. "I forgot Yuki was here! What if he saw us and got the wrong idea?"

"I doubt he saw us Tohru, don't worry."

"Did…did I do okay?" Tohru asked as her face turned a little red.

"You did great, especially when you sucked on my lip that was perfect."

"I could tell, I mean by the way you moaned like that." Tohru giggled and stood up.  
"Thank you Kyo, you've helped me a lot, I just wish there was a better way to thank you."

"well…. I'm kind of hungry and I'm sure Yuki would appreciate one of your famous lunches."

"Of coarse. What a great idea Kyo! I have to run to the store really quick so I can get the ingredients."

"Alright just be careful and don't get back too late."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll be back soon" Tohru grabbed her coat, and she was out the door and heading her way to the grocery store. Upstairs of the peaceful house Yuki watched as Tohru trotted down the path. "Kyo's letting her leave by herself? What a dumb ass. I should probably follow her. But I can't let that neko(1) see me ." 

Yuki stealthily snuck down the stairs and peered into the living room where Kyo lay with his head on the table peacefully asleep. Yuki tip-toed to the door and slipped his shoes on. Slowly and silently he slid the door open and stepped outside to feel the blast of a cold breeze on his face, he then quietly shut the door and started his way down the dirt path leading away from the house.

At the local food market, 12:00 pm

"brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….it sure is cold out." Tohru scampered into the market where there was some warmth. Yuki soon came in after her to make sure she didn't see him. She walked the aisles up and down looking for things on her list she had written on a small notepad. Shigure gave her the little book one day for writing reminders and other things, especially the grocery list. Yuki loved to watch Tohru as she worked, he wasn't sure what it was about the way she looked when she was concentrating on making sure she wouldn't skip over anything on her list, but she was just so damn adorable. Yuki blushed as he watched her pick up a box of his favorite strawberry pocky. Suddenly he noticed someone walk over to Tohru and started to talk with her, as he began to walk over he noticed it was Dark . Even though he didn't like the idea they were talking he couldn't just show up out of nowhere and get into their business. So Yuki watched patiently and listened carefully to what they were talking about.

"Hey Tohru kun, how are you?" Dark said with his usual seductive voice.

"Oh! Hello Dark, you startled me. But I'm fine, a little cold out though. My nose had turned pink after only a minute of being outside."

"I heard it was going to snow sometime soon." He looked at his watch and realized he has to be somewhere.

"I'm very sorry Tohru Kun but I must be leaving." Dark moved closer to Tohru so that their lips almost touched. "Stay warm, and hopefully I'll see you soon." He pulled back and walked out the door, Tohru stood there with her face so red people gave her awkward looks as they passed her.

Yuki was ready to confront her but decided to just go back home. "What's the use, she can take of herself, I'll just go home and watch t.v. and when Miss Honda gets home I think I'll have some pocky." Yuki left silently without Tohru even knowing he was there.

Yuki sat on the couch as he and Kyo watched the news in complete silence. They heard the door open and shut, and immediately they heard Tohru's loving voice fill the house, "I'm back!" Tohru walked into the living room and noticed the boys watching the t.v. with their eyes glued to the screen, so she immediately became interested too. Until she heard what the newscaster was talking about…..

"There have been recent reports of a serial rapist living on these very streets of our once peaceful town. The police have found that four young girls were taken from their homes in the middle of the night . Only three are alive with minor injuries. As for the fourth one, she died in the hospital this morning from internal bleeding and her body covered in lacerations." 

Tohru could feel vomit crawling up her throat but managed to swallow it.

"What kind of asshole does that to girls?" Kyo said as he looked for an answer from Yuki.  
Both Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru as she dropped the grocery bags, she fell to her knees and began to sob. They quickly shot up from their positions. Yuki wrapped his arms around her while Kyo rubbed her back gently. (remember they are wearing the collars)

"Miss Honda? Are you alright?"

"Did something happen at the store?" Kyo asked.

Tohru just shook her head. "I …..I can't …believe it." Tears ran down her face leaving trails on her cheeks, she couldn't stop crying. "That….That little girl…why?…why her? …she..she was so young…HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT TO HER!?" Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs and embraced Yuki. She was sobbing even louder now. Kyo bent down and whispered in her ear, "You're right, he had no reason to do that to her, or any of those girls. He's a sick bastard and everyone knows it."

" Miss Honda, you have nothing to worry about, Me and Kyo will always be here to save you and be with you if you need us, we swear." Yuki held her tight in a warming embrace.

"Yuki's right, no matter where we are or what we're doing we'll be there." Kyo felt like a hero when he said that, but decided to keep it to himself. Tohru had stopped crying completely after a few minutes, she had actually cried herself to sleep. Yuki carried her to her room and Kyo followed behind, together they tucked her into bed and turned her heater on. They shut her door and at the same time they leaned against her door and slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor in front of Tohru's bedroom . And they slept there all night long making sure no one was getting in her room. Later that night Shigure and Haru arrived at the house and saw Kyo and Yuki lying next to each other on the wooden floor.

"Must of had a long day." Haru said as he placed his hand over his mouth covering up a yawn. "I think I'll stay for the night if that's okay sensei."

"Oh it's quite alright Haru, just be sure to lock your door while you sleep." Shigure said seductively.

"I 'm not even going to ask why, goodnight sensei." Haru walked down the hall into Yuki's room and shut the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
(1) I really hate calling Kyo a neko, makes me feel bad, I love him soooo much hope you liked my part here's Haru'srooster.

Saturday December 6

Tohru woke up around noon. She hadn't realized how late it was, she quickly got up and took a warm soothing shower. "I wonder if Yuki is up yet?" Tohru thought while she was getting dressed. She put on a baby blue summer dress she had forgotten to pack up, she slid a pair of ankle high black leggings on underneath her dress. After she brushed her hair she put a dark blue head band, that matched the flowers on her dress in her hair.

She walked down the steps to see Yuki sitting on the couch half asleep. She looked around but didn't see Kyo or Shigure. Tohru walked back into the living room.

"Yuki?" She looked at him as he opened his eyes. His beautiful amethyst colored eyes looked around the room then focused on the person that was calling him.

"Yes Miss Honda?"

"Where is Kyo and Shigure?" She asked frowning.

"Of coarse she's wondering where Kyo was, I thought it was something important" Yuki kept his thoughts to himself. He sighed then decided to answer her…

"Kyo left early this morning with Haru and Shigure went to Nii-san's shop. Yuki said as he looked at the T.V as if he was watching it.

"Oh…okay, Yuki can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Yuki smiled but didn't turn his gaze.

"Well, I mean another one."

"Yes, you may"

"Why are you staring at the television if it's turned off?"

Yuki thought about, "She does have a good point."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, there's something bothering me…can we talk about it?" He was so worried this would come out wrong, but even if she did love Kyo he would still support her. That's how much he cared for her.

"Of coarse!" Tohru walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "So what's wrong?" She asked once she was settled.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" Yuki said bluntly.

"Uh…um, what do you mean?" Tohru asked, her face turning bright red.

"I mean exactly what I say, do you have any feeling for me?" Yuki repeated himself.

"I…um…I really really like you." She said very quietly and blushed a deep red.

"Then why were you making out with Kyo?" Tohru turned even redder when he said this.

"I just…I-I." This was very hard for her to say, "I asked… I asked Kyototeachmehowtomakeout!!!" "There I said it…" Yuki understood her but said nothing. "It was so that when I was with you…I'd do a good job." Tohru lowered her head.

"Kyo was teaching you? So that…when you were with me…you would do a good job?" Yuki was mainly questioning himself but Tohru answered anyways.

"Yes…" She nodded lightly.

"This may seem forward of me, but let's see how good of a job Kyo did on teaching you" Yuki leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Tohru did just as Kyo taught her, but as she kissed Yuki she couldn't stop thinking about Kyo. She pulled away from Yuki to take a breath.

**'**_Why…why did I think of Kyo?'_** ……** Tohru thought

**   
****  
How did you guys like it?? Interesting right… wow this was an exciting 5th chapter, cant wait for the 6th one! Please r&r.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long…we kinda lost the rough draft for the first part of the chapter and so that's why it's so late…you can blame it all on Haru'srooster! This had nothing to with me!!!! Any way lets begin…oh yea, we don't own fruits basket, just the anime and books!**

**My Angel: Chapter 6**

**Mixed feelings part 2**

Yuki looked down at her and smiled sweetly; she returned the thoughtful smile with her own. She stared up at him, gazing. She was thinking about hugging him, but he wasn't wearing his collar.

"How about I make you some lunch?!" She said as she tilted her head and smiled again.

"That would be great, thank you!" Yuki said. He watched her walk into the kitchen while he snuck up the stairs. Tohru was sitting on the counter, her head in her hands, when Kyo walked through the door.

"Tohru what's-"

"Shhhh!!!" Tohru cut him off. "Stay right there!" She mumbled to herself and walked back to see Yuki coming down the stairs, "I'm so sorry, I hate to ask, but if you don't mind, could you go to the store and getting some leeks, we seem to be all out."

"No, I don't mind at all, I'll be right back!" Yuki said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Tohru ran back into the kitchen to find Kyo.

"I found the leeks." Kyo said bluntly. Tohru smiled when she noticed his wrinkled up nose, and the how-can-you-eat-that look on his face. But her smile soon faded and tears rolled down her soft cheeks, leaving red trails. "Tohru!" Kyo ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. **(He always seems to have his collar on.)**

"Kyo…I…I…" She stuttered, and began to cry harder.

After about 5 minutes or so

"Tohru, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he looked down at her with the softest eyes she had ever seen.

"I…I…" She was on the brink of crying again, "Promise! Promise you wont tell Yuki! Please keep this to yourself…please!" Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I promise." He said as one single tear fell from her swollen eye.

"Well…while I was kissing Yuki…I…I couldn't stop thinking of you." Kyo couldn't help but blush.

"Tohru, I" He paused collecting his thoughts, "What is your heart telling you right now?" Kyo tried his hardest not to kiss her.

"Can…can I show you, it would be a lot easier." Kyo nodded lightly. "This is what my heart says…" She leaned toward him, tilted her face slightly and cupped his cheeks. Their lips met and Kyo's eyes widened. She deepened the kiss and he kissed back. After a few seconds he finally realized what he was doing and pulled away, parting their lips.

"Tohru?" He couldn't look her straight in the face, he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry Kyo, I don't know what came over me." She frowned and also lowered her gaze. Kyo lifted his head .

"Tohru, is that how you really feel?" She kept her eyes lowered.

"I…I'm not sure. I think I need to think it over. Could I tell you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Kyo smiled, "Don't worry I wont tell Yuki."

"Thank you Kyo!" Tohru smiled. Kyo went up the stairs to take a shower and Tohru started to prepare lunch. By the time everything was ready Yuki arrived back at the house.

"Sorry Yuki, I found the leeks." Tohru exclaimed as she beamed one of her goofy smiles.

"It's okay Miss Honda, don't worry about." Yuki smiled.

"Uh…Yuki I-" Tohru was cut off as the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." Yuki said as he began to walk down the hall. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?" His voice echoed.

"Hello, is Tohru-kun there?" came the mysteriously sexy voice from the other side.

"I'm sorry, she isn't available at this time, please call again later." Yuki said, knowing it was Dark and hung up the phone. Tohru walked down the hall where Yuki stood beside the phone.

"Who was that?" She asked softly.

"Oh, it was a doctor looking for Rin." Yuki lied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**And there's the first part from the one, the only Haru'srooster, she did wonderful I must say and now, it's my part hope you enjoy…**

12:45 am, December 6 Saturday

"Shigure, shouldn't you go sleep in your room?" Tohru asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, you see my flower, I would, except for the fact that I cant find my bed." He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"You…cant find your bed? Did someone take it?" Tohru asked, obviously it was too early for her brain to function.

"Uh…no it's just that my study is filled with piles and heaps of books, magazine articles, newspapers, and other stuff."

"Then I'll clean it for you!!!" Tohru balled up her hand into a fist, and suddenly had a determined look on her face. "Don't worry Shigure! Let me handle it!"

"Oh, but Tohru kun it's so early in the morn-" Before he could finish, Tohru collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep beside him. Because he wasn't wearing the collar a loud poof echoed through the house and a purple cloud shrouded the couch. Once it cleared, you could see Tohru sound asleep with a black dog resting his head on her stomach. Shigure too, closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"Good morning!" Tohru's voice rang through the house. Yuki rubbed his eyes and sat down on the floor in front of the table that was full of milk, orange-juice, taost and eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles. It smelt wonderful.

"Good morning." Yuki said with a yawn. He looked to his left and saw Kyo inhaling the plate of pancakes in front of him; Yuki looked to his right and saw Shigure, reading a book, obviously it was the same old smut he always read. Yuki watched as Tohru set a plate of sausages in front of him. As he reached out to grab one with his fork, he heard the clang of the utensil collide with another. He looked up and his eyes immediately went wide. "Why…?"

"Hello, Yuki!" Dark grinned and quickly took the meat from the plate. "Oh, were you going to eat this sausage?" Dark asked as if he didn't know that Yuki wanted it.

"No, you can have it." Flames seared in Yuki's once violet eyes.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Tohru asked worriedly as she gently placed her hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I'm fine Miss Honda, I just don't really have an appetite." He smiled weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll warm some up for you later."

"_If_ there's anything left, looks like Kyo is gonna eat all of it." They looked down at the cat who was stuffing his face with eggs. Yuki rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to his room.

"I hate that guy…" He sighed and put the collar on.

"What are your plans for today Shigure?" Tohru asked as she cleaned up the empty plates.

"Well, I'm going to visit Hari and Aya today."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"Aya said it was a surprise for Hari!"

"Really?! That sounds great, I hope you three have fun!"

"Oh yes! Hari hates surprises, so I'll enjoy this day. How bout you Tohru? Are you going out with your friends?"

"Uh, no. Uo's dad is sick so she has to take care of him and Hana went on a picnic with her family." Tohru turned the nozzle to the sink and warm water poured onto the dishes.

"Well then Tohru-Kun, since we're both free today how about you and I go have some fun?" Dark asked as he put the last few dishes in the sink.

"Oh, but I don't want to take you away from anything you have to do."

"I said I was free today."

"Okay then. I just have to finish washing the dishes."

"I'll help!" He dried the dishes after Tohru scrubbed them. Kyo walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

"Kyo, are you still hungry?" Tohru questioned, he had already eaten almost everything at breakfast.

"Yea, I'm starving!" Kyo pulled out a bag that was filled with the leeks Tohru and Yuki picked the other day.

"Kyo!-" Before Tohru could finish telling him those were leeks, he took a hand full of the grassy vegetables and shoved them into his mouth.

"I thought Kyo hated leeks." Yuki said as he suddenly appeared at the opening of the kitchen, they all watched in shock as Kyo ate and swallowed the whole bag of leeks.

"AAAH! That was good." Kyo said rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. He then skipped off outside and in to the front yard.

"That…was weird." Dark said. Tohru ran after Kyo and Yuki and Dark followed her. Once they got outside they stopped dead in their tracks. Kyo was rolling in the flower bed, he pranced and rolled and pounced like a kitten. Suddenly he tried to climb up a tree but got stuck half way up. His arms and legs were wrapped around the trunk when he let go and fell on his butt.

"Kyo?" Tohru walked over to him. He got low on the ground and stuck his butt up in the air, getting ready to pounce. "Kyo are you-" Kyo pounced up and fell on top of the shocked Tohru. **(still wearing the collar!)** She began to laugh hysterically and the two completely confused boys ran over to her. They watched as Kyo licked her face.

"Kyo!" Yuki grabbed him by the arm and helped him off of Tohru. Kyo wriggled from Yuki's grip and pounced on the boy. Then bounded off into the woods. "Don't! Follow him." Yuki said to Tohru just as she was about to chase.

"Okay, but…will he come back?"

"I'm pretty sure he will." Yuki glanced over to Dark who was wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?! Oh nothing, uh…I'm sorry Tohru-kun but I have to go, it's an emergency. I'll all you later!" Dark yelled as he ran off down the path leading away from the Sohma house. Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand and helped him up. Their gazes locked and Yuki leaned in, closing precious space between him and Tohru. Just as their lips were about to touch Tohru turned her head.

"Sorry Yuki, I have to…to…I have to go to the store!" Tohru ran inside, grabbed her jacket and trotted off down the pathway, leaving Yuki alone. Well except for the fact that Kyo soon returned.

"What the hell? Why am I outside? It's freezing out here!" Kyo yelled shivering.

"Kyo, you by far are the weirdest thing I have ever seen!" Yuki trudged back into the house.

"What is he talking about?"

that night

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru called through the bathroom door. Kyo had been in there for most of the afternoon, most likely puking. You could hear his heavy breathing and the sound of gagging.

"Has he come out yet?" Shigure asked. Yuki soon joined them outside the bathroom.

"Maybe he just found out he ate all the leeks and is now throwing them up."

"I don't think so, No one told him…and he doesn't remember ever eating them or when he started acting weird." Suddenly the door opened and Kyo staggered out. His shirt and pants were off, the cool air kissed his exposed flesh; beads of sweat rolled down his chest and heat emitted from his body. Tohru pressed the palm of her hand to his forehead, almost knocking him over. "He's really warm."

"Let's put him on his bed so he can get some rest." Shigure said wrapping Kyo's arm around his neck. Yuki grabbed the other side of his cousin. They helped him onto his bed and Tohru covered him up with a light blanket.

"I'll warm up some milk for him, you two can go to bed."

"Thank you Tohru, Good night." Shigure walked off to his room.

"Good night Miss Honda." Yuki gently kissed her on the hand and soon was in his room.

"I'll be right back Kyo." She walked out and downstairs to warm up some milk. Once she returned she noticed the bed was empty. She placed the cup of milk on a night stand and ran over to the window to see if maybe he jumped out. Suddenly the door shut and Kyo was standing in front of it. Tohru heard the click of the lock and her eyes became wide. "Kyo?"

"I think it was about time you decided which one of us you like more." Kyo said as he moved closer to Tohru. She tried to step back but fell on to the bed.

"Um…I…I don't know. I like you and Yuki a lot." Kyo got on top of her and grabbed her wrists, throwing them up above her head, making it so she couldn't move.

"Tohru, are you being selfish?" he questioned as he kissed her on the neck.

"No…I…I just don't know." She tried moving her legs but Kyo's weight made them immobile.

"That's not being fair to me and Yuki." Kyo moved his free hand under Tohru's shirt, his cold hands making her shiver.

"Kyo, please don't!" He caressed her breast, massaging gently. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Shhhh…I'll stop when you've decided." He pulled the shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. He licked the little bud, then began to suck it lightly. Tohru's face was flushed and burning. She couldn't decide, she loves both of them so much…but then why did she turn away when Yuki tried to kiss her, and why did she think of Kyo when her and Yuki kissed? Why was Kyo acting this way…this wasn't Kyo, not the real Kyo.

"Kyo Stop!" She screamed but he put his hand over her mouth. "mmmph"

"Don't scream, Yuki will hear." Kyo replaced his hand with his lips. But instead of refusing the kiss Tohru went along with it. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, meeting his, they collided and slipped passed each other. Kyo parted for air. "I taught you well…" He smirked and went back to kissing her. He released Tohru's wrists and began to unfasten her pants, pulling them down. Tohru found this as an opportunity. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of her, kneeing him in the stomach. "Shit!" Kyo said under his breath. He fell to the floor with a thud and Tohru looked back gasping.

"Kyo!" She ran over to him. His breathing was short and he wasn't getting a full breath of air. Yuki busted into the room and Shigure followed after, for a second they stared at the half naked Tohru but then ran to Kyo's side. "Shouldn't we call an ambulance?!"

"No, what if he changes into a cat?"

"He won't he's wearing the collar." Shigure said pointing to the object around Kyo's neck.

"Okay, call 911. But grab your shirt first." Yuki said turning red. Tohru grabbed the shirt and quickly put it on. She ran to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, what's your emergency" Came the ladies voice from the other side of the phone….

**Wow talk about exciting…jeez I'm so sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. Hope ya liked please don't forget to r&r. (It was not my fault!!!!! **

**She's the one who lost it, she also lost my chapter 3, too i have to rewrite it!!! ... you only live once chapter three)-Haru'srooster**


	7. Chapter 7

**Waaaaaaaah! It's already the 7****th**** chapter of My Angel! I'm just so surprised…it seems like it was just yesterday we were sitting here writing the rough drafts sniffle sniffle ah!**

**Yuki: it does seem to be moving right along**

**Tohru: I hope it never ends!**

**Kyo: I hope it does**

**Torhu: But Kyo…aren't you excited! These next chapters will be all about you!**

**Kyo: Tch, whatever.**

**Yuki: you're so insensitive.**

**Kyo: What was that pretty boy?!**

**Yuki: Oh, a little hard of hearing today Stupid cat?**

**Kyo: Ugh! Say it to my face y' damn rat!**

**Me: Uh…guys….**

**Yuki: I just did dumbass!**

**Tohru: Uh…Yuki….Kyo?**

**Me: We don't own fruits basket….oh no :\**

**My Angel**

**Chapter 7: Side effects**

Kyo tossed an turned uncomfortably in his bed. Hatori hovering over his younger cousin's body. He placed a stethoscope to Kyo's hot flesh, moving it a little every few moments. Kyo only spent a night at the hospital before Hatori told the others he had to stay at Shigure's house under precautions. They didn't want to take the risk.

"Ha…Hatori? Is he going to be okay?" Tohru asked worried.

"I'm not sure yet. At this rate if he doesn't get better he might have to come back to the estate with me." Hatori sighed and placed the stethoscope in his black leather bag.

"So…what's the diagnosis doc?" Shigure chimed as he walked in with a tray full of soup and biscuits in his hands. Yuki soon followed after with his hands full of hot tea.

"Thank you." Tohru said politely as she took the bowl of soup and tea.

"I'm leaving." Hatori said simply. He set a bottle of pills on the desk in Kyo's room.

"What?! Ha'ri you're not staying? Even after I slaved over a hot stove to make this soup and tea for you?" Shigure wrapped himself around Hatori's leg.

"Make sure Kyo takes one of those pills daily." Hatori said, ignoring the nuisance that clung to him. "Besides, Tohru probably made the soup and tea."

"Yeah, but I was still standing there over a hot stove."

"It's not the same." Hatori's brow twitched with frustration. "I'm terribly sorry Tohru that I can't stay." He bowed.

"Oh no! I understand. Maybe next time?" Tohru returned the bow.

"Good night Yuki." Hatori walked right by Shigure, without even a look.

"Aw! Ha'ri don't be that way! Say good night to me too!" Shigure trotted off to catch the aggravated dragon."

"Miss Honda?" Yuki placed his hand on her small shoulder.

"Yes?" She sniffled and sipped her tea.

"You should go to bed."

"But…Kyo…"

"You needn't worry about him. One thing I know about that stubborn cat, is that he would never let a simple thing like this sickness get in his way." Yuki pointed out quite precisely.

"You know Yuki…You're right!" Tohru balled her hand into a fist and had a sudden gleam of determination in her eye. "And we're hear to cheer him on!"

"Well…_you're _ here to cheer him on." Yuki smiled gently, admiring Tohru. "I don't think Kyo would have been able to get through this without you."

"Huh? No! No way…I haven't done anything to help him…how could I have possibly-" Yuki caressed Tohru's soft pale cheek, it soon turning light red.

"Don't be so modest." He leaned down and his lips lightly brushed her own.

"Yuki…I-"

"Get some rest Miss Honda…" On that note, Yuki left Kyo's room and headed to his own bed to get some sleep.

"Goodnight." She walked over to Kyo who was fast asleep. "Get better soon Kyo." She ran her fingers through his soft orange hair when his eyes opened. The garnets burned and seemed glazed over.

"T…Tohru….It hurts!" Kyo gasped as he clenched his jaw and grabbed his head.

"Kyo are you…" Suddenly Kyo screamed in agonizing pain. Tears fell from his garnet eyes, his face became pure red and he was overwhelmed with a burning sensation inside his head. Kyo began to bang his head against the wall, slamming it over and over again, creating small indentions. Blood began to trickle from the top of his head down his face.

"Yuki!" Tohru screamed, horrified. She didn't know what to do. Yuki soon rushed in to see Kyo writhing on the floor, screaming and gasping for air.

Yuki pushed Kyo to lie on his back, holding his wrists and immobilizing Kyo's legs with his own weight. "Tohru quickly! Give him the pill Hatori gave to us."

"Right." She nodded and ran over to the desk, snatched the pill bottle and opened it. "How many again?" She asked spilling the small yellow pills into the palm of her hand.

"Uh…one." Yuki was almost knocked off of Kyo.

"Okay." She kneeled down and shoved the pill into the back of Kyo's throat, making him gag then swallow the small capsule.

Yuki released his cousin when Kyo finally stopped squirming and all his muscles relaxed completely. If Kyo had relaxed anymore he would have melted into the floor. Tohru and Yuki sighed in unison.

"Uh…guys?" Kyo asked quietly, wincing at the throbbing pain in his throat.

"What is it Kyo?" Tohru asked wiping his head with a cool, wet cloth that had been in a bucket next to his bed.

"I cant move." He said irritated and his voice very hoarse.

"Oh, the pills must be pain relievers and help relax his muscles." Tohru stated.

"Then they're one hell of a pain reliever. They sure worked quick." Yuki pointed out.

"Yea…and they're one hell of a muscle relaxer!" Kyo hissed, or he attempted to but his throat was raw.

"Come on stupid cat." Yuki put Kyo's arm around his shoulder and he lifted the limp cat up and onto the bed. "Jeez, you really are relaxed." Kyo's body lie completely still, unable to move.

"Dammit, I hurt everywhere."

"I thought the pill was a pain killer." Tohru questioned, scanning the small bottle for facts.

"Well, it helped the pain a little, but there's still throbbing and a slight burning in my throat, head, muscles…et cetera.(etc.)"

"Get some sleep and I'll make you a nice breakfast tomorrow." Tohru smiled and covered Kyo's body with the sheet. His body heat was still too high to use an actual blanket.

"Thanks Tohru" he lightly smiled. Kyo then turned his gaze to Yuki, who was glaring at him. "Thanks…y' damn rat." Kyo quickly fell to sleep after the two left and went to their own rooms to sleep. It had been a really long and tiring day.

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed my part. Here's Haru'srooster. **

Tohru decided today was the day, she was going to tell the boys. But first she would have to decide what she was going to tell each one. The more she thought about it the more overwhelmed she became. _Maybe I'm not making the correct choice. What will the other one do. Then again I can't keep doing this to them. Wait Yuki doesn't know anything its only Kyo. But, oh I don't know anymore. _"Sigh." Again she was getting flustered sitting there on the couch while watching the news.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I'll get it!" Tohru yelled up the stairs so that the men of the house heard her. "Hello," she chimed as she opened the door.

"Hey Tohru-kun, how have you been lately?" Dark smiled at her deviously.

"I have been wonderful. Oh dear, where are my manners, would you like to come in?" She bowed as he walked in the door.

"Hatori, is he here?" he questioned as he looked around the house from where he was standing.

"No, he isn't." Tohru looked over to see Yuki coming down the stairs, a queer expression on his face.

"Well hello Yuki. I am supposed to be meeting him here at nine thirty on this lovely day." Dark had an extremely big yet suspicious grin on his face, but only Yuki noticed it for Tohru was too dumbfounded to notice.

"Considering it is nine twenty, I would say you are early." Yuki looked down sweetly at Tohru.

"Why don't you have a seat and wait. I will go make some tea." Tohru walked off into the kitchen.

"I'll go get Shigure then come help you," Yuki walked off towards Shigure's study while Dark walked into the kitchen following Tohru.

"Tohru-kun?" Dark walked over to her. She was at the cabinets getting teabags and a kettle.

Dark got unusually close to her after she set down her things on the counter and turned toward him. Their faces were inches apart, "uh yes?" Tohru was quite flustered.

"Would you like to come over for lunch afterwards?" Dark pulled away when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "We could have onigiri and some other wonderful foods."

"That would be very nice. I would enjoy that." Tohru smiled.

Yuki walked into the kitchen while Dark was walking out. "What was that all about?" Yuki asked Tohru after Dark had sat down on the couch with Shigure and started a conversation.

"After his meeting with Hatori I am going to go to his house for lunch. Okay?" Tohru smiled.

_I don't like that idea, something could happen to her. But I can't tell her no. _"If you think it is a good idea." He told her while he wore a dejected smile upon his face.

"Thank you Yuki," she kissed him on the cheek and started making the tea. "You should go socialize and I'll be out in a minute."

"Hai," Yuki nodded. He walked into the living room and saw Hatori watching Shigure ramble on about something absurd.

**Here's Dark's Angel again! XD **

**Damn you Haru'srooster….**

"So…Ha'ri! What brings you here to my wonderful home on such a wonderful day!" Shigure beamed a smile, acting all innocent.

Hatori's brow twitched in aggravation, he really didn't want to be here. "Dark and I would like to speak with everyone."

"Oh…okay one second." Shigure cleared his throat. "HEY! KITTEN GET DOWN HERE!" Shigure yelled, knowing Kyo would be pissed.

"Uh…Shigure." Tohru walked in from the kitchen, the tea in her hands.

"Yes?" He answered sweetly.

"Kyo's still sick. Wont he be mad at you?" Shigure thought to himself and the room grew quiet. Sounds of heavy footsteps fell on the stairs. Loud thump after thump. Soon The sick cat was in the living room. Dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy and wild. **(God! Kyo's so sexy!) **

"Ugh…you don't look so good Kyo." Dark commented, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"I know! It's worse than what he looked before…and even then he didn't look too good." Shigure teased and stuck his tongue out as well.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU DAMN MUT!" Kyo shook his fists at the pervert. Kyo suddenly collapsed to the floor, out of breath and wheezing.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran to his side.

"I'm fine." Kyo growled under his breath. "God! I hate being sick. I feel so weak." Yuki and Tohru helped Kyo on to the couch.

"Okay Dark, tell them." Hatori sipped the delicious tea Tohru had just finished making.

Dark breathed in and suddenly became very serious. "We know why Kyo is so sick." Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all widened their eyes. Shigure nodded as if he knew all a long.

"Really? So you can help him?!" Tohru asked grateful that there may be a cure for Kyo's condition. Whatever it was.

"Well, you know the first day I brought you the collars?" They thought to them selves for a few moments until they all finally re-called the day Dark and Hatori first came with the collars.

"Yeah…what about-" Kyo couldn't finish his sentence due to all the coughing and hacking interrupting him.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran and got him a bottle of water to soothe his sore throat. Kyo nodded to say thank you to Tohru for getting him the cold liquid.

"That night I was trying to tell you the consequences of using the collars too much."

"You never said the consequences! I-" Another attack of coughing plagued Kyo's throat.

"The only reason I didn't get to tell you was because someone was too excited to hear or worry about the effects of this collar." Dark arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Who was it?" Kyo asked dumbfounded. "I bet it was Yuki." Kyo glared at the rat who stood at the other side of the room.

"It was you, you dumb cat." Yuki replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU--" Kyo began coughing again as he tried to retaliate.

"Kyo. Quit over working yourself. You're wearing your body down. And you're worrying Tohru." Hatori demanded.

"Well…do you know how to help him?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. We've made an antidote." Hatori explained.

"But…the antidote only injects antibodies into Kyo's bloodstream. It wont fight off the infection by itself." Dark vindicated.

"So what does that mean? I wont get better completely?" Kyo questioned.

"You'll get better. It will just take your body a while to get rid of the infection permanently."

"And after this 'infection' is gone…I can continue wearing the collar?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Why would you want to wear the thing that hurt you?" Tohru spoke up. "Kyo…that's…that's stupid!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tohru…I-" Kyo started hacking again. He fell to his knees and blood flew from his mouth to the floor.

"I cant watch this." Tohru ran up stairs to her room.

"Kyo…I don't think it's a good idea to wear it again." Dark helped him up from the floor.

"But…" Kyo's eyes saddened. _'that means…I wont be able to hold Tohru ever again. I wont be able to hug anyone.'_ Kyo thought to himself, his thoughts just making him more upset.

"Come on Kyo…I'll take you to your room." Yuki took Kyo from Dark and helped him up the stairs.

"Why…are you being so nice?" Kyo coughed.

"I feel bad for you." Yuki admitted.

"W…what?" Kyo asked stunned.

"For once…we actually get to hold and feel the warmth of someone else. For once, we got to embrace Tohru and love her. I mean yeah, we loved her before. But now…now we actually get to prove it to her how much we care about her."

Kyo pushed Yuki away once they got to his room. "Thanks…Yuki." With that Kyo walked into his room and slid the door shut. Kyo hated admitting it…but Yuki was right. He was right on the dot. He loved holding Tohru, being able to reach out to her and touch her. And now…he wouldn't be able to.

Tears poured from Kyo's swollen garnet eyes. "Great…now I'm crying. GOD! I'm such a baby." he wiped his eyes and laid down in his bed.

"Shigure." Hatori called.

"Yes my dear Ha'ri!"

"Every morning, swab Kyo's upper arm and inject this antidote into it."

"Alright." Shigure smiled deviously.

"Shigure! This isn't anything to joke about. Kyo could die if you don't give this to him every morning."

"Alright alright." Shigure waved Hatori's words away, blowing them off completely.

"Oh and Shigure." Dark commented. "Never put the shot in the same place."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving. Good-bye." Hatori said simply and trudged out the door, Shigure in pursuit right behind him.

"Dark?" Tohru appeared around the corner.

"Oh…Tohru-Kun."

"Can we go now?"

"Sure thing." Dark smiled and escorted her out the door.

'_I know I should stay with kyo…but I really just want to clear my mind.' _ Tohru thought to herself as she got into Dark's car and they pulled out of the path.

**Okay Haru'srooster is back now….**

**Dark'sangel-**

**You know you're the one that knows the specifics about the collars, I needed your help and most likely if you would have told me it would have gone in one ear and out the other, heehee…..**

They rode in silence until they got to a big neighborhood. "Is this where you live, Dark?"

"Yes, it actually is, all the way in the back. And it is extremely hard to find unless you've been here multiple times." Dark said while gesturing.

"Really?" Tohru was very interested, for she wanted to get to know Dark.

"Yes, hopefully come over more often. Maybe after work sometimes?"

"That would be wonderful but I always have to cook dinner for the boys." Tohru smiled.

"They could always get take-out, don't you ever need a break?" He wore a considered expression.

"I am quite alright, I wouldn't want to be intruding on anything."

"No, not at all." They then pulled up into the drive way of a three story home(1). "This is my home…." He trailed off about how it was founded and what it was made of while Tohru thought about what the guys were doing.

'_Hmm, I wonder how Kyo is. Yuki was being nice to him earlier, they were actually getting along that makes me so happy. I wonder what Yuki thinks of my verses Kyo. Oh this is such a mess I've gotten myself into. But, I know what my decision is, it's…' _

"Tohru are you okay?" Dark interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes I am, I am so sorry I was thinking about something." Tohru smiled as they worked their way into the kitchen. "This is such a lovely home."

"Thank you, now for lunch I was thinking about some onigiri, and maybe some leek soup. How about with some green tea?" He was smiling at the sounds of these wonderful foods.

"I can make it if you like." She offered, "after all you have brought me to your amazing house, it's the least I can do."

"How about we do _it_ together?" Dark suggested.

Tohru being naïve, "that's a good idea," but she didn't see the glint in his eyes.

Dark got out all the ingredients and materials needed for the meal. "Alright, I will be right back I need to change out of my work clothes into something more casual."

"Okay!" She smiled. "I'll get started." Dark walked out of the room and Tohru began to cook. She was just about to turn on the stove when some one put their arm around her waist. "Huh?" She turned around and saw Dark looking at her with cunning eyes.

"Come here for a second okay?" He was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Uh, yeah sure." Tohru was confused. He sat her down on the couch and told her to close her eyes. She did as she was told. Dark pinned her to the couch and starting harshly kissing her on the lips. "St-." Tohru was cut off, she couldn't get him to stop. She began to squirm, trying to get out from under him.

"God dammit, stop squirmin', sheesh." Dark yelled at her. Tohru's eyes widened when he felt his hand go up her shirt. She started to move even more. There was no way that she could get free. Dark started to play with her left nipple.

"That's too much, stop it Dark!" Tohru started to yell. He removed his hand from her shirt and slapped her. Her face was now red. '_I've got to get out of this, I need to be brave. Let's see,' _ Finally, Tohru got an idea. She moved her knee so it was just in the right spot. She gave into the kisses. WHAM! Tohru moved her knee up and hit him in the balls with all of her strength.

"Shit!" Dark yelled as he fell off the couch and onto the floor.

Tohru ran towards the door, and grabbed her shoes, not putting them on and ran out the door. She ran and ran, but it just seemed that she was going in circles.

She stopped to get her breath and slipped on her shoes. Then she began to walk. There was a home with kids playing outside and a mom and dad on their porch watching the little ones, just like a happy family should be.

Tohru walked up to them, "excuse me, but may I use your phone please, this is a big neighborhood and I have seem to have lost my way home." Tohru was as polite as she could possibly be.

"Of course, come with me." The mother got up and led her inside.

"You have such a lovely home." Tohru tried to give her best smile.

"Why thank you, here you are." She handed Tohru the phone. "If you would like the back door is right there if you would like some privacy."

"Thank you very much, miss." Tohru walked out the back door. She dialed Shigure's house phone number into the phone. But then quickly hung up. Maybe I should call Hatori. She turned the phone back on and pushed the buttons on the phone calling Hatori's house.

"Hello?" Hatori answered.

"Omigosh Hatori, thank god." Tohru let out a humongous sigh.

"Tohru? Are you okay, where are you?" There was a sense of worry for the girl.

"Well you see Dark invited me over for lunch, and some things happened and well I ran out the door and got lost in this neighborhood. If you don't mind could you please come get me, I am so scared right now." Tohru was starting to panic.

"Of course I can, I know that neighborhood well, I need the address. Okay?"

"Yes, its 1365 Noi street." Tohru said

"I'm on my way now, bye." Hatori hung up.

Tohru walked back out onto the porch and waited for Hatori to get there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) - picture of Dark's house.

**Sooo how was it? That chapter was a lil' crazy w/ us keep switching!! I hope you liked it! Please read and review!!**

**Haru'srooster**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! If any of you have flames I don't mind….I even have flames! Omg! Dark's evil….waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….but other wise I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Dark'sangel**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! How did you like the last chapter? We were very upset when Haru'srooster made Dark evil! Ahem….but of course I'm not pointing any fingers… points finger at Haru'srooster anyway, we hope you enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Fruits Basket or Dnangel….or anything for that matter…Tear**

**My angel **

**Chapter 8: always with you, even after I'm gone**

The cold winter air nipped at Tohru's face as Hatori drove on down the streets. She glanced over at him constantly, noticing the anger in his face. "Hatori?" Tohru finally spoke up.

"……….." He refused to respond.

"I'm sorry if you were busy doing something…I'm terribly sorry I'm such a burden to-" Hatori scoffed at that last sentence.

"Tohru….you are no burden. I was just worried about you. That's all. And I'm very disappointed in Dark." Hatori cursed, but it was so quiet it sounded more like a whisper.

"I'm still sorry." Tohru continued.

"Well…apology accepted." He smiled lightly, making Tohru beam. They were already back at Shigure's.

"Thank you for the ride Hatori. I'll make you lunch someday to repay you." She smiled and waved as he backed out of sight. Tohru inhaled deeply and sighed as she walked through the front door. She shrugged out of her jacket and placed her shoes next to Yuki's. "I'm home!" She called.

"Thank god!" Yuki soon appeared in front of her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. "I can't believe that bastard." Yuki seethed as he embraced the startled girl.

"How…how did you know?" Tears pierced her chocolate eyes.

"Hatori called me before he went and got you."

"Yuki…" She wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared…I afraid he was going…"

"Shhh…you don't have to explain. It's okay." Tohru lost track of how many minutes passed as they just stood there, holding each other. If it was up to her, she'd never let go.

"If it's okay…can I go see Kyo?"

"Sure, it's fine. I was heading to the library."

"Alright. Be careful." She got on her tip toes and lightly pecked his cheek. "Wear your jacket, it's cold out."

"Alright." He slipped his shoes on and then his jacket. "I'll be back later." He reassured her and then walked out the door.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Tohru questioned herself as she tottered up the steps and into Kyo's room. Shigure was hovering over the sleeping cat. "Shigure?" Tohru questioned, making Shigure jump.

"Oh…back already Tohru?" He asked innocently.

"Yes…um, what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously when she noticed the needle in his hand.

"Nothing, just making sure he's okay."

"Well, alright then. I'll go make dinner." With that she strode out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Alrighty Kyo." Shigure pushed the needle into Kyo's tanned skin, puncturing the exact spot he was told. "And one more." Shigure sighed, his breath wavered nervously as the needle went in the same place as before.

"Ugh…" Kyo groaned in pain. His muscled tensed, sweat falling down his face.

"I'm sorry Kyo." Shigure apologized. "I'm so sorry." Amazingly tears fell from his eyes and fell onto Kyo's heated body. He sighed one last time and walked out of the room slowly sliding the door shut behind him.

"Get rid of that damn monster!" Akito yelled as he threw a glass plate at Shigure's head, significantly missing.

"Akito…you know I love you but I could never _kill_ Kyo." Kureno twisted in his seat nervously, afraid of what Akito might do next.

"Shigure…you're so hateful." Akito pierced the dog with a cold, dark glare.

"I don't see how." Shigure responded as Akito sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around Shigure's neck, they're faces only inches apart.

"You say you love me…but you won't even do this little favor for me."

"But-"

"You don't even like those brats in your house." Akito smirked.

"I don't mind the company."

"If you're lonely you can live here…with _me_." His eyes narrowed into slits, burning a hole into Shigure's face.

"That sounds wonderful but I will not kill Kyo." Shigure persisted, making Akito pissed. He pulled the small black hairs on the back of Shigure's head, pulling his head far back.

"Dammit Shigure…if you don't finally get rid of that thing now that we have a chance…I'll….." His eyes turned even darker than before **(if possible)**. He released the dog's hair and cupped Shigure's face. "I'll kill that precious Tohru Honda."

Akito laughed lightly at Shigure's expression. "Akito…"

"Shut-up!" He slapped him across the cheek, making it burn red. "Do as I say! I'm god so listen to me!" Shigure's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Akito."

"Good." Akito's lips met with Shigure's, a sweet and simple kiss. "That's a good dog. Now leave me and Kureno, I'm tired." Akito climbed off of Shigure and watched as he wandered out of the room. "Oh and Shigure!" Akito called.

"Hn?" he glanced back.

"He better be gone before Christmas." Akito smirked as he laid his head Kureno's lap. Shigure nodded and then left…distraught.

"Shigure?" Came Tohru's voice as Shigure came back to reality. "Are you okay? You were staring off." He looked at her with dejected eyes, tears making his vision watery.

"I'm sorry Tohru…"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked worried. She had never in her life ever see Shigure cry. He was always in a teasing, giddy mood.

"I think I'm going away for Christmas."

"Really? Why?" She sat down next to him on the couch.

"I need some time to myself." He stood up, Tohru following. "be good and take care of the boys." he hugged her little frame and walked off. **(Collar was on.)** He walked to his study and slid the door shut.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki called as he walked in the door.

"Oh! Welcome back Yuki." he smiled at her.

"How's Kyo?" Yuki asked a little concerned.

"I'm not sure, I think he's getting better. Shigure was checking on him a little bit ago."

"That's good." As Yuki took off his shoes they heard Kyo yell at the top of his lungs from his room. Immediately they darted up the stairs.

Shigure sat in his chair in front of a suitcase, tears slowly streaking his face as the cries grew louder and louder.

"Kyo! Please keep still!" Tohru pleaded as he rolled around beneath Yuki's grip. He looked like a child that really didn't want to take his medicine.

"Shit! Make it stop!" Kyo cried as he accidentally slapped Yuki in the face.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"Someone is screaming!" he yelled as if there was an airplane lifting off in the room.

"No one is screaming Kyo." Yuki answered.

"Dammit!" Suddenly Kyo grabbed Tohru by the shoulders and pushing her beneath him and into the bed, knocking Yuki off of him.

"Kyo wait!" Kyo slammed his lips into Tohru's. She immediately could feel the heat emitting from him. He was burning, as if he was on fire. She broke from him as he collapsed on top of her. Yuki and Tohru stared in shock as Kyo didn't transform. "Kyo?"

"I'm so tired Tohru…" He was quiet as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kyo, you have to let her go." Yuki pulled at Kyo's arms. It wasn't too hard to get him off of her since he was so sick.

"Yuki…he's burning up. And I mean he's literally on fire." She ran her hand through his orange hair.

"Give me the shot." Kyo demanded. "It'll help wont it?"

"Good idea. He hasn't taken any yet." Tohru grabbed one of the needles. "Okay Kyo…don't move."

"Alright." She swabbed his arm and then slowly injected the antidote into him.

"How do you feel know?" Yuki asked.

"………" He didn't answer.

"Kyo?" Tohru threw the empty needle away in a safe bag.

"Tohru…I just…wanted to tell you that I love you…and I always will."

"Why are you talking like that?" She grabbed his hand, but his hand wouldn't clasp with hers.

"Hey…y' damn rat, I…I never really hated you. You were actually…my best friend." Kyo admitted. Yuki blushed.

"You're my best friend too Kyo." Yuki got on his knees next to Tohru who was now sobbing. "But you're so stupid. Don't talk like you're leaving."

Kyo smiled slightly as his eyelids closed over his dull garnet eyes.

"Kyo?" Tohru called.

"……."

"Kyo!?"

"…….."

"Wake up! Please! Kyo!!!!?" Tohru embraced his arm, tightening her grip around it.

"You stupid cat." Yuki cursed as tears suddenly fell from his own amethyst eyes.

Shigure started his car, slowly, regrettably backing out of the driveway.

There was no sun the next morning. The sky was crowded with dark black clouds. They were ready to pour for Kyo's sake. Tohru never let go over Kyo's now cold arm. Yuki had laid down at Kyo's feet, both of their faces were red and streaked with tears.

"Tohru?" Yuki called her first name instead of Miss Honda. She said nothing. She didn't even move her gaze from Kyo's face. She couldn't believe he was gone. It was a joke, he was just tricking her…pretending to be sleeping. There's no way. It's not possible…Kyo couldn't be…._dead._

"Mom?" Kyo murmured. Tohru and Yuki both jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"Kyo?" Yuki called.

"Did he…just talk?" Tohru asked wiping her eyes with her sweater.

"I don't understand…I want to go play outside…" Kyo's eyebrows furrowed as he tossed and turned.

"He's dreaming?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm going to call Hatori." Tohru stood up and ran out of the room to get the phone. After a few moments she returned with a blanket and hot, damp towel.

"What are those for?" Yuki asked.

"Hatori said that Kyo needs to keep his body heat, or else he'll get really cold." She wrapped Kyo in a sheet and two blankets while Yuki placed the damp rag on his cousin's forehead.

"What did Hatori tell you about Kyo?"

"He said that it sounded like Kyo was in a coma." Yuki's expression suddenly turned serious. He was actually worried for Kyo?! "Hatori said he'd be right over…so don't worry."

**It's the end! No not really just the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it…at first I was gonna kill Kyo but I hated myself for doing that so I put him in a coma! Isn't that so like a soap opera? Creepy huh?**


End file.
